Butterfly Kisses
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Edward on Renesmee as she grows up Based on the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle Song Fic, First try at one.  A father daughter fic


**Song Fic My first try at one anyways.**

SONG: Butterfly Kisses BY: Bob Carlisle

Summery: Edwards feelings about Renesmee as she grew up

A/N OKAY SO MY MOM SAID THAT SHE COULSN'T READ THIS BECAUSE IT SAID STORY NOT FOUND OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO I'M RE-UPLOADING OR SOMETHING TO FIX IT, SORRY FOR ANY INCOVINENCE!

* * *

><p>There's two things I know for sure<br>She was sent here from heaven  
>And she's daddy's little girl<p>

I smiled watching my daughter run around the yard playing with her mother, I couldn't be more pound, and I couldn't thank the Lord more, I was sure their was a God now, how else would I get a little Angel, sent straight down from Heaven to be my baby girl.

"Bed time Nessie" Bella's voice spoke.

"Awe…Do I have to her?" Her Angelic voice spoke looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, come on I'll tuck you in." I opened my arms and she ran up into them. Taking her upstairs and leaving her to get ready.

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
>She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes<br>And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
>Oh but most of all<p>

I knelt next to her bed as she spook to Jesus, whispering prayers in her mind for all of her family. I couldn't do anything besides smile and thank the Lord yet again for giving me this beautiful Angel, and for all the things that were in my life. But most of all…

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
>Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair<br>Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride  
>I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried<p>

Butterfly kisses after her bedtime prayers.

"Goodnight my little one." I whispered singing her asleep as my mind wandered to her dreams of me and her in the yard. She was swinging while I pushed her, then she jumped out and ran yelling I couldn't catch her. We played for a while before she collapsed in a bed of little white flowers, I sat beside her and started picking them placing each on in her hair. She giggled and laughed. He dreams changed.

"Daddy, walk beside me, I want you to be with me." She laughed as Jasper placed her on the pony at the carnival. I smiled and walked up to her placing a hand on the saddle as I walked next to her on her first Pony ride. Her dreamed changed once more.

"I tried daddy, but it just looks funny!" Renesmee whispered looking at the cake that was sitting on the table she had baked for us. The whole family had agreed to eat some

"It looks great." I said and picked her up handing her a knife and helping her cut pieces for everyone.

I smiled as I pulled out of her dreams to look at her sleeping face, I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves you baby girl." I whispered. I have done plenty wrong, but I knew I did something right, to receive a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
>I must have done something right<br>To deserve a hug every mornin'  
>And butterfly kisses at night<p>

Bella came in kneeling beside me. "You're a lucky man, Edward Cullen." She whispered so not wake Renesmee.

"I am to have such a beautiful daughter, and a loving wife." I whispered back kissing her gently.

Sweet 16 today  
>She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day<br>One part woman the other part girl  
>To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls<br>Trying her wings out in a great big world  
>But I remember<p>

Today her sweet sixteen, it was hard to believe. Time passed by to quick. I smiled as my girl walked down the stairs in a dress Alice had bought for her sweet sixteen. She looked so much like her mama, and looks more like her everyday. I could see the young woman inside her, but I could also see the girl I know, and will always remember.

I still couldn't believe that we went from ribbons and curls to the perfume and makeup now sitting neatly on her vanity. The doorbell rang and I went to get it, I smiled at Jacob who officially started dating Renesmee last year. "Come in Jake." I smiled stepping aside. He had a bouquet of flowers in was looking towards Renesmee, with a look that plainly said their was no other girl in the world more beautiful. He walked over and gave her the flowers and kiss on the cheek, before turning to us and walking out the door with her on his arm.

"Be back by eleven." I said only receiving a nod, as I watched my girl try wings in the great big world. And I couldn't help but Remember…

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
>Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair<br>You know how much I love you daddy  
>But if you don't mind<br>I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time

Butterfly kisses, after bedtime prayer, sticking the little white flowers in her hair, last year when she whispers. "You know I love you daddy, a whole lot. But if you don't mind I'm only going to kiss you on the check this time." I nodded and she placed a kiss on my check whispering good night.

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
>I must have done something right<br>To deserve her love every mornin'  
>And butterfly kisses at night<p>

Again I didn't know what I did right in amongst all that I've done wrong, to allow me to have this little girl. To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

All the precious time  
>Like the wind the years go by<br>Precious butterfly  
>Spread your wings and fly<p>

As the time went on she was no longer testing her wings, she had spread them fully and started flying. Jake proposed to her after getting my permission, she said yes of course and I couldn't have been happier.

She'll change her name today  
>She'll make a promise and I'll give her away<br>Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
>She asked me what I'm thinkin'<br>And I said I'm not sure  
>I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl<br>And she leaned over

Later today she will no longer be a Cullen, her name will be changed to Black, she'll make a promise to him and I'll let her go. Now standing here in the bride room staring at her I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was and how I was losing my Baby girl. She smiled at me.

"Daddy what are you thinking?" She asked. I looked at her for a moment.

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." I whispered while Bella watched us from the side with a small smile, looking ready to cry. Renesmee smiled and placed her hand on my check, I saw all of her memories of me and her, she then leaned over. She gave me butterfly kisses, with Bella their.

Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
>Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair<br>Walk me down the isle daddy  
>It's just about time<br>Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
>Daddy's don't cry<p>

"Walk me down the isle daddy, its almost time." I linked my arm with her blinking back tears that will never fall. "Do I look pretty daddy? Daddy don't cry." She whispered noticing the tear-filled eyes while I nodded my head.

"Its tears of happiness." I whispered as the doors opened and her friends from school walked down the isle, our family were sitting up front, all ready to cry, and all looking proud.

Oh with all that I've done wrong  
>I must have done something right<br>To deserve her love every mornin'  
>And butterfly kisses<p>

I listened to the preacher, watching silently, my mind wandered again to the thankfulness I felt for doing something right. To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses.

"Do you Renesmee Cullen, take this man…"

"I do she." Her voice was clear and strong, as Jake gave a wide happy grin.

I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
>I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember<br>Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses

I knew I couldn't ask God for more then this, I knew what love is now, more then just Bella, and my siblings, I knew the love of having a daughter. I know I have to let her go now, as Jake kissed her, but it ant stop me from remembering hugs in the morning, and butterfly kisses at night.

At the end of the ceremony as they ran out the door and met us at the reception, I hugged my daughter tight, "I love you."

* * *

><p>Well that was my first Song Fic. Was it any good?<p>

I enjoyed writing it either way though :)

Sorry again.


End file.
